


kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. V

by Profundus



Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD READ THE FUCKING TAGS, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Omega Verse, Pain-Relief Sex, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus
Summary: Life doesn't always go like Tooru would like it to. Especially not when his mental and physical state are suffering at the same time. Good thing his Alpha knows how to handle him best when he's like that, whether or not he's there with him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163891
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. V

Hajime woke up almost a whole day later to the sound of barking somewhere near his apartment. It was a very familiar bark, one he'd missed all week. He leapt up onto his feet and rushed for the front door, jerking it open, and the fluffiest cloud of white fur jumped at him with a high-pitched yelp. Hajime wrapped his arm around the giant dog who was hectically pawing at his shoulders to hold on as she kissed his face.

"Yo," Kyotani said, one hand wrapped with the leather band of the leash, the other stuffed into the pocket of his jeans. He was lazily chewing a piece of gum, and when Hajime didn't answer because he was busy laughing himself breathless over how much the dog in his embrace yapped and whimpered, he rolled his eyes and leaned forward to unfasten the silver snap hook on the dog harness.

"It's okay, baby, I missed you too," Hajime panted at last and pushed her down. She wrapped herself around his legs anyway, turning trustful black button eyes up at her owner and let her pink tongue loll out with excitement. "Did she behave herself?"

Kyotani just shrugged. "Duh. She always does."

"Thanks for bringing her by today. I hope it wasn't too much of a hassle."

"Nah. Had business in Tokyo anyway," Kyotani muttered and knelt down to scratch the dog's fluffy neck when she returned to him and demanded belly rubs from her caretaker too.

Hajime took the leash from his old high school friend and put it down on the table in the hallway, then he bent over the dog and undid her harness. She shook herself, looking like a trembling little cloud until she stood still again, then he patted her head affectionately.

"Business being Yahaba?" he asked, amused, which earned him a feral snarl and a treacherous blush from Kyotani.

"Don't push it, Iwaizumi. I'm not gonna be your damn dog-sitter forever just because you can't get your ass over to Argentina and stay there."

"You love taking care of Dulce," Hajime said easily and led the dog into the kitchen.

She immediately went for her water bowl and began to slurp away there. Unprompted, Kyotani followed after them, and he took a bottle of beer from the fridge without asking, too, but by now, Hajime was used to that. Honestly, a few bottles of his favorite beer were more than worth it in exchange for Kyotani picking Dulce up every time on short notice when Tooru's heats hit.

Dulce – originally Dulcinea, but her full name was reserved only for when she was being a bad girl, which she seldomly was – had lived with Hajime in Tokyo for the entirety of the last two years. He'd picked her up after Tooru had gone and made himself scarce in Argentina, and she was the most precious puppy ever: A Samoyed with snow-white fur and the most adorable black nose, always ready for cuddles and affection.

He'd pondered getting her a companion for when he was at work, mostly because of the temptation to pick up a male Samoyed and calling him Don Quixote for fun, but two dogs were a lot more hassle than one, especially because the new puppy would have to be trained before he could be left alone all day. Dulce was very well-behaved in that sense. She waited patiently until Hajime got back from work, and only when he'd eaten and rested did she carry her leash or ball to him.

"Did you walk her today already?" Hajime asked and grabbed himself a glass of water, not feeling in the right mood for alcohol this early in the morning.

Kyotani shook his head and took another gulp from his bottle. "Didn't have the time."

Dulce pushed up to her owner, wagging her entire body in delight that he was finally back from Argentina. She loved to stay with Kyotani, but whenever Hajime got home, she was a bit extra clingy for a day or two – just to make sure he wasn't going to leave her all too soon again.

"That's okay then. I'll just take her to the park when I feel a bit better from jetlag."

While the two of them sat chatting in the kitchen, about the upcoming season and the matches – chatting in the sense of Hajime talking and Kyotani grunting approvingly from time to time – the Alpha began to have a nagging feeling in the back of his head that he was forgetting something important, something crucial. And only when Kyotani's phone rang and he quickly picked it up (as if Hajime hadn't seen that it was Yahaba calling – to whom else would Kyotani even answer the phone?) he remembered what it was.

"Sorry to kick you out so suddenly, but I have something to take care of that needs to be done before I go to work," he said and gave the Omega an apologetic nudge to the shoulder. "Thanks again, I guess I'll talk to you later."

Kyotani gave him a weird look even as he stood in the doorway, inquisitive and annoyed, but Hajime would find a better time for apologies and explanations. Right now, he slammed the front door shut and made a dive for his phone that had gotten lost somewhere between the couch cushions while he'd slept.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," he pleaded in a hushed whisper as he tapped his fingertips onto the marble top of his kitchen counter.

Dulce jumped up to nudge his hand, panting in time with her fluffy tail wagging left and right as she nuzzled her nose into Hajime's palm until he began to scratch her ears instead of the counter. Like that, they waited for the person, whose phone on the other end of the world should be ringing right about now, to answer the call. Well, it _would_ be ringing if only the battery weren't drained after Tooru had forgotten to hang up the call before he'd fallen asleep.

Right now, the Omega was occupied with more urgent stuff than his phone, though, so even if Hajime's call had reached through, he probably wouldn't have responded to it anyway.

Tooru was currently draped over the edge of his kitchen table, eyes closed, forehead pressed to the cool surface as he followed the grain of the wood with his fingernails, trying to distract himself from the violent cramps in his lower abdomen while the water for his hot water bottle was heating up. Between the agony of his body fighting unconsciousness from the pain and the tears slipping from the corners of his eye, he was an utter, sweaty mess.

With shaking hands, he fixed himself a cup of tea as well, swallowing down two of his strongest painkillers along with the first sip before he stripped his drenched jersey and pressed the hot water bottle to his stomach. A relieved groan echoed through the kitchen when Tooru doubled over. Finally, the pain he had been enduring all day during training dissipated, even only ever so slightly.

One of his best friends on the team, Santi, had come over during a brief timeout to sit with him for a while, and he'd been the one to ask for a prolonged break for Tooru to work through the worst of his cramps, but he'd also been the one to gently hug him when he had seen the tears on his face.

Tooru hadn't needed to even look at the pregnancy test this morning. The second he'd woken up, the entire room had smelled of warm copper and his sheets had been stained with blood, and he'd had to skip his usual jog to wash the bedding so he wouldn't have to throw out a second set of sheets this month (the ones from his heat had been downright ruined).

Now, he was barely keeping upright, hair sweaty and sticking to his nape and forehead, and honestly, Tooru just wanted to curl up and cry. He hadn't even nested this month, too busy with practice during preheat to bother about a nest, and once his heat had set in, he hadn't had a single peaceful minute to spare a thought on it either.

He regretted that bitterly.

A safe little space with his own and his Alpha's scent enclosing him was all he really wanted right now.

_Alpha._

Tooru sobbed. He needed his Alpha, he needed Hajime. Only now, he remembered that his husband was probably already going mad with worry back in Japan, and he wanted to stand up to get his phone, call Hajime and at least have his voice to calm him down a little, but the second he tried to step away from the table, his legs gave in on him and he collapsed to his knees. A sharp pain radiated up from his bruised shin to his bad knee and Tooru nearly screamed in frustration.

"Tooru, cariño!"

Suddenly, someone was over him to hoist him up onto a chair nearby. It took Tooru a moment to figure out who was in his apartment with him, and only when his face was being wiped down with a cool, damp towel, did he realize that his neighbor must've come by like she'd done yesterday already. On the countertop sat a pot of steaming hot food, and the elderly woman was worriedly stroking his hair.

"What happened, sweetheart? Did you fall? You look sick, you ought to be in bed! It's no good for you and the babies to be out and about like this if you're not feeling well!"

Smiling tearfully, Tooru dropped his head onto his arms crossed on the edge of the table beside him to hide his tears from her.

"Don't worry," he whispered, clutching his aching abdomen. How could anything be bad for the babies he would probably never have? Hajime had made it _very_ clear that he wasn't eager to have pups. Sure, he wanted them to be a family – just the two of them, probably, and Dulce. No annoying kids to interfere with their relationship. Come to think of it, Hajime had always been huffy on the days Tooru had gotten himself stuck or volunteered to pick up Takeru from school or volleyball to give his older sister some time to herself.

Hajime had never liked it to have kids around. Had gotten annoyed and angry at Tooru's nephew for every bit of noise and every unwelcome interruption of his evenings on the couch with his boyfriend, had even left the house for a walk that one night Takeru had come crying into the living room because of a bad dream, searching out Tooru's comforting presence, and when he'd returned to his Omega sitting in the little boy's room, stroking his hair as he slept, Hajime had gone straight to bed without even waiting for him.

As far as Tooru could tell, Hajime despised kids.

And it was nothing but his own stupid fault for thinking the prospect of it being _their_ kids would change his Alpha's mind, for thinking Hajime would actually indulge him just because he suddenly got into that stupid baby fever most Omegas their age seemed to fall prey to.

Only a year ago or so, Akaashi had given birth to his and Bokuto's first child, Tooru remembered out of the blue, with hot and cold sweat dripping down his face. In a month, he'd be faced with that again. In a month, he'd be stuck at the first international match of the season and he would be standing aside to watch as Bokuto and Akaashi displayed their perfect little family to everyone.

It was so unfair.

Bokuto was happy as long as Akaashi was, and if Akaashi asked for twenty pups, Bokuto would gladly jump at the opportunity to please his Omega and let him have twenty-five. And he cared so sweetly for their little girl, always cooing at her when Akaashi came down to the court to see him after or before a game, showering his mate and daughter in soft purrs and kisses and proudly parading her around. Everyone loved her, of course, and if Hinata's starry eyes whenever he was allowed to hold her were anything to go by, Tooru judged it wouldn't be too long until he got pregnant too – it wasn't like Kageyama could deny his Omega anything.

Apparently, Tooru would be the only one of their old high school friends stuck playing the good uncle for the remainder of his days, he thought with a shuddering sigh and curled up even tighter on himself.

He should be happy for his friends.

He was, really.

"Don't worry," he repeated and stood up, although his knee and shin throbbed angrily at the strain he was putting on them yet again. "Thank you for the food. I think someone is waiting for me already."

Tooru heard Señora Navarro call after him, heard her knock on his bedroom door and ask if he needed help, but then she gave up with a sigh and started to put the kitchen in order, humming quietly as she worked. He waited until the front door shut quietly behind her, signaling him he was alone again. Only then did the Omega reach for his phone and put it up in the charging station, slipping his wireless headphones into place as he did. A few missed calls from his Alpha, as expected, so while he opened the window and went through his closet for fresh clothes to wear, he gave his phone the command to call Hajime back.

He picked up like he'd been waiting.

"Thank God you're finally answering the phone, brat!"

"Hello, is what normal people say when their husband calls them," Tooru said without any real bite accompanying the words. He was far too tired to fight today.

Hajime groaned softly, and Tooru could picture him now, sitting hunched over on the couch, clawing his hair like he used to do when he was stressed. "I know, I know. Sorry." Suddenly, his voice was the softest it'd been in a long time. "Hi there, princess. Are you alright? Why didn't you pick up before?"

Tooru leaned against the open window and closed his eyes when a salty breeze from the sea began to nip at his face.

"The usual: was busy, went to practice, jogged a bit, had a mental breakdown," he said without a hitch.

The Alpha got quiet for a moment. Tooru felt tears welling up in his eyes again. How nice it would be to just have his husband here, if only to stand beside him and stroke his hair.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, baby. The test was negative?"

"I started bleeding at night."

Hajime gave a compassionate little sound, but he didn't seem particularly sorry or bothered by the fact that Tooru's hopeful dreams from last night of little hands reaching up to him and calling him Mama were shattered once more.

"How are you holding up?"

Laughing a dry, tired laugh, Tooru stared out onto the ocean that stretched towards the horizon where the sun was slowly dipping into the water.

"Cramps as bad as ever," he said without really expecting an answer to that. Hajime hated to see him in pain, hated hearing about him being in pain while he was so far away even more.

If he were here now, he'd bring him a fresh hot water bottle every hour, change the sheets for him and kiss his forehead and tell him not to worry, he'd handle the chores they'd normally split for the next few days so Tooru could just relax once he got home from training. And when the pain got too bad, he'd crawl into bed next to his Omega and take his mind off of it with his sensual kisses and touches and the sweetest whispers until Tooru came undone in his embrace with a relieving climax that would soothe the cramps for a while so he could at least sleep.

"I wish I could be with you. Did you shower already?" Hajime asked, and something in his voice made Tooru thrum with excitement.

"Not yet."

"Good. Strip."

The Omega felt himself losing grip on his thoughts for a horrific moment, but Hajime – by choice oblivious to the faint little gasp that resounded in his ears – seemed unfazed by what he'd just said.

"Iwa-chan—"

"Don't play innocent now, princess. We both know that your cramps get better when you come. And I don't like knowing I've sent my Omega off to bed without relieving him first."

The sentiment was sweet, but Tooru only felt the uncomfortable wetness between his legs intensifying, and this time the ache that came with it was soft and thrilling.

"Where are you? Bedroom?" Hajime asked, but without waiting for an answer, he continued. "I bet. God, Tooru, I can't wait to be there with you again soon. It's always so good to come home to you, having you in my arms as soon as I step through the front door so I can kiss you and feel your body against mine. You drive me crazy and you know it, and I can't stand it sometimes. Whenever I arrive there, I just want to have you right there in the hallway. Screw the bed and couch and everything, all I want is to feel you."

His words were cutting and sharp and maliciously creeping their way down Tooru's entire body. Breathing heavily, the Omega leaned against the wall near the window and followed the weak shudders of lust with his hand, fingers clawing into the fabric of his shorts when he reached them. His cock was already growing hard at the mere prospect of Hajime completely ravishing him as soon as he stepped through the door, and he couldn't suppress a wanton moan.

"How would you like that, princess? Me, taking your shirt off, millimeter by millimeter, sliding my hand over chest? Your body is so delicious, Tooru. Do you know that you always seem to tense up wherever I touch you? It's like you want it so much, you can't even control yourself even if I only run my fingertips down your arm," the Alpha muttered, clearly not as unaffected as his voice pretended to be, because Tooru unmistakeably heard the sound of a zipper somewhere in the back.

Trying not to think too much about how much he'd like to be undressing Hajime, not himself, he pulled his shirt over his head, but the Alpha's voice was already purring into his ear again.

"I want to hook just one hand into your stupid shorts and pull them down so slowly you're getting annoyed at me. Have you make those cute, impatient little sounds that I love so much. I want to kiss every single inch of your skin until you're absolutely wild with desire, until you're begging me to take you. I want to tease you to the point where you're crying for me to touch you more, where you're calling me Alpha and pleading me to fuck you."

Tooru nearly collapsed onto his bed, trying to push his hips up submissively as he struggled with the waistbands of his shorts and underwear, but managed to push them down, out of the way while Hajime's soft moans and breaths echoed through his head. Tears rose into the Omega's eyes when he reached for the bedside drawer to pull out the toy his husband had left with him when he'd departed for Japan.

"Hajime, please," he whimpered softly, nipping at the firm length of the vibrator, giving it a brief lick. "I want you, baby, please."

The toy buzzed softly in his hand, and Tooru crooned in delight over the Alpha apparently having read his mind on what he meant.

"Of course, Tooru. I promised you it would be like I'm there fucking you. Now get on your back. You can take the toy without fingering yourself first, right princess?"

Stupid question. Tooru had gotten so used to Hajime's cock over the years that it was common practice between the two of them to let the Omega simply get his fill whenever without Hajime having to do anything but strip off whatever in-the-way clothes he was wearing.

"Y-Yes, Alpha," he agreed breathlessly.

"Good boy. Take your time, though. Alpha doesn't want you to hurt yourself just because you're desperate," Hajime responded softly. "Can you do that for me?"

Tooru only whimpered in response as he rubbed the tip of the vibrator against his hole and slowly pushed it inside. In tandem, the vibrations picked up, steadily guiding his hand forward in search for the sweet spots Hajime managed to hit with every single thrust. It was frustrating, to have the Alpha know his body better than he did himself, and Tooru sank his teeth into the soft fabric of his pillow to muffle a distressed little sound.

He wanted Hajime here with him, wanted those hands trailing patterns on his skin like the always did, wanted them slipping down to grab his thighs as the Alpha settled between his legs and leaned over him, rolling his hips and making him mewl in delight, and this time, Tooru sobbed out loud when he suddenly heard his Alpha growl over the phone, and as distorted by pleasure and lust as it was, he could still make out his name.

Hajime had branded so many things onto him for all those years of her life – his delicious sass, his absolutely endearing softer side, the light behind those beautiful sea-green eyes, his maddening touches, his voice that could drip spite and honey in such swift exchange – but nothing quite conquered the sound of Hajime calling his name like this.

After all, it was his fault that the Alpha couldn't control himself anymore.

Tooru pulled the toy out slightly, just enough to give himself more scope, and he whimpered softly in response to the Alpha's growl. Instead of using the entire length of the vibrator, he pushed it back into his hole, although much slower this time until the tip of it was putting a delicious pressure on his prostate that made his chest heave with every breath the took, hips shifting incessantly in an attempt to either get the pleasure to its peak or get rid of the overstimulation, thighs trembling violently. Slick was drenching the sheets, flowing ceaselessly from his abused hole, and the warm, heavy scent of copper filled his lungs.

He wanted Hajime here with him so much, craving nothing more than the feeling of his Alpha's cock instead of the damn toy that didn't stretch him nearly enough, didn't reach nearly as deep. Tooru pushed it back in slower this time until only the tip of it was pushing against his sweet spot. That aching emptiness was only meant for his Alpha to fill, to satisfy him completely. He rocked his hips down, body instinctively trying to hilt the toy inside of him.

"Hajime, please…" he begged, voice no louder than a husky whisper, already stifled in his throat by how much his body fought to keep the absence of his mate from breaking him into tears. "Please, please, Hajime, please come back. Come back, please, Hajime, please, Alpha, _Alpha—"_

His thoughts were getting lost on him, tears spilling over his cheeks as he continued to whimper pleas and begs that just barely kept their sense, strung together by a last little sliver of coherence.

Hajime felt like he'd die of he couldn't have his Omega right now. The desperate requests for him to return to Tooru were getting to his head, making him press the back of his hand against his lips in a feverish attempt to quiet himself down and not let his mate hear how much he wanted to be with him too right now. His hair was sticking to his cheek and neck, beads of sweats were shimmering on his skin as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

God, Tooru sounded so hot when he was begging. Not to mention that Hajime was totally going to get off later to the memory of having his Omega on the other end of the world screaming his name.

"Hajime!" Tooru suddenly whined over the phone and the Alpha smiled softly as he switched the vibrations to the highest setting.

It was like the Omega's body had been frozen completely and only now, the pleasure came crashing down on him at full force, making him pant and whimper and arch his back and grind his hips against the mattress beneath him and the toy, slick and blood dripping over his hand as he came across his chest in streaks of white. Breathless, he dropped the vibrator back into the sheets and rolled over onto his stomach, not caring much about the mess of slick, stained by swirls of red, between his legs.

"Hey, Tooru, are you okay?" Hajime whispered, getting restless about the silence on the other end of the line. "Princess, answer me. Tooru, are you alright? Tooru!"

"Iwa-chan," the Omega finally answered with a soft, tired purr.

Hajime sighed, relieved. "You're okay?"

"I am."

"How are the cramps?"

"Nonexistent."

Hajime chuckled on the other end of the line. "Good. Get showered, then it's off to bed for you. Sweet dreams, princesa."

"You're leaving?" Tooru mumbled as he sucked the taste of his own slick experimentally from his fingers. It still had the slightly tangy taste of blood mixed into it, but there was an underlying, delicious sweetness.

"A very special little lady is waiting for her first walk today."

A quiet yap came from his headphones, and the Omega giggled. "Hello Dulce," he cooed, hoping Hajime had the phone on speaker. Immediately, the dog began to whine and Tooru heard her claws frantically clicking on the hardwood floor of Hajime's apartment.

"Great. Now she's looking for you," the Alpha grumbled. "Hope the walk will calm her down. Love you, Tooru."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing an IwaOi fantasy/dragon AU. Maybe once I get over my fucking hatred for my P.E. teacher and my brain functions right again.
> 
> Thanks for reading, anyway!!


End file.
